


#62 - Ripe

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [62]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Bruise Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: ripe, Tenpou.  No beta.





	#62 - Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: ripe, Tenpou. No beta.

Kenren was not quite asleep, but he was the next thing to it. The lamplight picked out white cotton, tawny skin, black hair, and back again as Tenpou attempted to untangle the sheets. Kenren wasn't much help, his body languid and heavy.

And oh, _there._ A purpling bruise, the color of a ripe plum, on Kenren's hip bone.

It simply begged for Tenpou''s attentions. How had he not noticed it before? He stroked it, licked it, sucked on it.

Kenren stirred. "Stop that," he mumbled.

Tenpou smiled against the heated patch of skin. He knew his general didn't mean it.


End file.
